Rias and Akeno take a bath
by YuriLesboLover
Summary: Rias catches Akeno blowing Issei on the night of the anniversary of the day she met him. Enraged with jealousy and betrayal, she and Akeno will settle it in the bath the next morning. What will happen? Who knows, but Issei will wish he had seen it.
1. Catfight

It all started last night, the anniversary of the day the beautiful devil girl met the man of her dreams and Rias was prepared to give Issei the night of his life. Wearing nothing but a towel, she was ready to embrace her inner slut and finally give Issei the smoking hot body that he had fantasized about for so long. However, when she walked into Issei's room, what she saw shook her to the core. So many emotions of shook, anger, jealousy and betrayal overtook the redheaded bombshell. She saw Akeno sucking Issei off. Completely naked and her long, lucious raven hair down from it's usually ponytail, Akeno gave Rias a smug expression as she still had Issei's cock in her mouth. Infuriated, Rias pounced on Akeno, initiating a vicious catfight. They pulled hair, squeezed tits, slapped asses and wrestled all around the room. Akeno treating it like a game, giggling and never losing that elegant smile all while Rias was screaming bloody murder and trying to yank her best friend's hair out. Issei considered stopping them, but being Issei, he'd much rather watch the two busty babes wrestle each other over him.

The other girls, woken up by the display, broke up the fight. Rather than just apologize and let it be done with, Rias ordered Akeno to bathe with her tomorrow morning, where they'd settle it in any manner they deemed fit. Akeno agreed before turning her head and winking at Issei, who had no idea what either of his girlfriends had in mind for their little bathtime bonding session but regardless, he wished he could watch.

The next morning, Rias and Akeno stripped down and relaxed in the massive bath, almost big enough to be a swimming pool. The awkward tension prevented Rias from speaking but Akeno was having fun, her flowing, black hair let loose as she swam towards Rias and began running her fingers through her long, lucious red tresses with one hand and circling her fingers around her stiff nipples with the other. Rias blushed as her friend played with her, before turning around and finally saying something.

"Why would you do that to me, Akeno?" Rias asked in a hurt tone. "You knew I wanted to have my special night with Issei."

"I'm sorry, Prez." Akeno said in her usual sultry tone. "But I thought you two could use some company. Besides, you know for a fact that he has more than enough stamina to please both of us."

Rias flinched as Akeno rubbed her nipples and then began nibbling on her best friend's ear.

"Let me make it up to you." Akeno said as she kissed Rias's cheeks.

"I'm being serious!" Rias protested as Akeno grabbed her face, turned her around and pulled her into a wet, passionate kiss.

Rias tried to protest but Akeno's tongue in her mouth soothed her so much that she relented and just enjoyed making out with her best friend. Their hands in each other's hair and their tongues battling for dominance, Akeno broke the kiss and began sucking on Rias's right breast while fonlding her left. Rias threw her head back, making her beautiful, long red hair bounce as Akeno pleasured her before the seductive raven lowered her hand from Rias's right breast down to her pussy. The sudden sensation made Rias realize what Akeno was trying to do. She yanked on Akeno's hair, pulling her mouth away from her tit and glared at her in the eyes.

"Nice try, bitch!" Rias declared. "But you can't distract me from what you did!"

"Oh, just relax." Akeno said in a mildly annoyed tone. "You know this is how all our arguments end."

"Not this time!" Rias said. "You fucked up our anniversary and not even your tongue in my pussy will fix that!"

"What's wrong, bimbo?" Akeno teased. "Afraid that our boyfriend likes my skills in bed better?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Rias shouted. "I'm the one he dreams about every night!"

"That didn't stop him from letting me blow him, though. Did it?" Akeno taunted.

"If you're so confident in your sex skills, why don't you prove it, slut?!" Rias challenged.

"Oh? A sexfight then?" Akeno asked.

"Damn straight!" Rias declared. "And we keep fucking until one of can't anymore!"

"Alright, babe. You're on." Akeno said as the two busty beauties pounced on each other in the water.


	2. Sexfight

Rias and Akeno were rolling all over the wet, tiled floor, savagely tongue fighting with their hands in each other's hair, pressing their massive titties together and their thighs in each other's pussies, trying to make their best friend cum all over them. They kissed relentlessly, their tongues battling for dominance. Finally, Rias ended up on top, with Akeno breathing heavily beneath her as her massives jubblies jiggled with every inhale and exhale. Rias brushed her red locks out of her face before diving back in to keep kissing Akeno. As they continued to make out, Rias lowered her hand to pinch her best friend's hard nipple. Akeno moaned into Rias's mouth as her best friend's tongue invaded it. Rias then lowered her other hand down to Akeno's ripe, wet twat, rubbing her clit and fingering her moist lips. Akeno tried to fight back by pulling Rias's hair and trying to dominate her tongue but it was no use. At the moment, she was, for lack of a better term, Rias's bitch.

Rias brought her hand out of Akeno's cunt and back up to her gigantic, heaving tatas and then lowered her head down to eat her best friend/sexual rival out. Akeno screamed as Rias devoured her pussy, slamming her tongue deep into her lips, using it to attack her swollen clit. Akeno was genuinely caught off guard. She and Rias fucked each other all the time. She suspected that her best friend was saving her best work for certain occasions. She'd be proud of her under different circumstances. Rias continued to slurp at Akeno's entrance while raising her hands to flick at her tits until finally, Akeno came. Not just came, but squirted all over Rias's face, tongue and hair. Akeno tried to catch her breath as Rias rose up, flipping hair back as it splashed water and Akeno's liquid all over.

"I finally managed to make you squirt." Rias said proudly.

"You bitch..." Akeno said in a tired tone. "You've been holding out on me."

"Under normal circumstances, I'm a sub" Rias said. "But this time? I'm fucking you with everything I've got."

"Well, then..." Akeno said deviously. "I won't hold anything back either. You thought I was a dom before? When I'm done with you, your pussy will be so sore, Issei won't even be able to poke it lightly without making you scream!"

"Bring it, slut!" Rias challenged.

The two busty beauties embraced, pressing their giant mammaries together, their nipples flicking over each other as they closed in for more kissing. They moaned into each other's mouths as they swapped spit, rolled tongues and ran their fingers through each other's hair while palming the other girl's bulbous ass cheeks. As their kissing intensified, Akeno spanked Rias as hard as she could, causing the lovely redhead to break their kiss and grunt in pain before Akeno tackled her, slamming them both back into the water. They emerged dramatically as they both flipped their long, flowing hair back, spraying water all over the place. They dove into each other again, wrestling all over the bath as they continued their savage makeout session. They ran their hands all over each other, from their wet hair matted to their backs, to their soft, squishy breasts, to their toned stomachs, to their plump asses, to their smooth thighs, to their juicy, red pussies. Not a single crevice of their perfect, voluptuous bodies remained untouched by the other girl. Their tongues continued to battle it out as they moaned passionately while also grunting with exertion but also determination.

Finally, Rias grew tried as Akeno refused to give in. Her tongue slowly but surely began to stop fighting back as her best friend consumed her tongue, slurping it, sucking on it and licking at Rias's beautiful face. Akeno threw Rias down to the ground ss she mounted her and began fucking her pussy to pussy. Rias screamed in pleasure as her sexual rival tribbed with her, over and over and over and over again. The sound of wet pussies squishing together echoed throughout the bathroom as Akeno dominated Rias. With every thrust, Akeno breathed in and out and Rias grunted with exertion and pleasure but also futule resistance. The redhead finally came, squirting what must have been gallons of juices straight up at Akeno, soaking her from head to toe. Akeno basked in her victory as Rias sprayed her all over like a garden hose, smugly rubbing her rival's juices all over her and even shampooing it into her hair.

After anout thirty seconds of non-stop squirting, Rias fell back, hyperventilating as Akeno stood over her triumphantly. The raven then held her hair over Rias and then wrung it like a sponge or a pair of wet clothes, dousing Rias in her own pussy juice but the seductive fallen angel wasn't done just yet. She leaned down in between her best friend's legs, spread them farther apart and then dove her tongue into Rias's already sore pussy, tasting her juices, kissing her clit, licking her lips. Rias screamed as Akeno ate her out. She thought she was fucked dry but it didn't take her very long to cum yet again. Nowhere near as powerful as the first time but still quite intense. Akeno then crawled over to Rias's face, lowered down and kissed her best friend lovingly.

"Fine." Rias admitted. "You win."

"Told you." Akeno bragged. "But...I am sorry about ruining your anniversary."

"Well..." Rias said. "I think you made it up to me and then some." They both laughed.

"But I do want a rematch." Rias added. "Not right now obviously, but after I train for a bit. My pussy will have to go through Hell before it can stand up to yours."

"Oh?" Akeno asked teasingly. "Well, you're on. Any trainers you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking Xenovia." Rias answered. "She maybe a catholic girl but she's tough as nails and knows how to please men and women alike."

"Really?" Akeno asked. "Well, maybe I should work my pussy out too. Rossweisse should be a good match."

"Fine. A month from now, we lock cunts again." Rias declared.

"Deal." Akeno agreed.

"But for now..." Rias said. "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

Akeno laughed as she and Rias got into a 69 position and spent the rest of the night licking each other to orgasm until they eventually passd out until morning. Rias had her special night with Issei the next night and their training for their rematch would begin very soon.


	3. Xenovia

Rias was sitting in her office at the Occult Research Club doing paperwork when suddenly, Xenovia walked in and stood in an upright position to show respect to her superior. Rias ogled her in her skimpy school uniform for a bit, staring longingly at the skin tight top, the knee high socks and the skirt almost small enough to belong to a Sailor Scout. Suddenly, Xenovia spoke up and broke her horny president out of her lustful trance.

"You wanted to see me, Madam President?" Xenovia asked in a somewhat nervous tone, likely thinking she might be in trouble.

"Relax, dear. I just need your help with something." Rias said in a cheerful tone.

"And what would that be?" Xenovia asked in a more relaxed tone.

Rias then explained the entire thing to Xenovia in vivid detail. How Akeno tried to seduce her in the bath after fucking Issei on what was supposed to be their special night, how it lead to a sexfight between the two of them, how Rias lost, how they made up but still agreed to a rematch mostly just for fun and how she needed to practice with Xenovia while Akeno would practice with Rossweisse. It's a good thing Xenovia wasn't sitting down or the chair would've been soaked with her juices.

"So, will you help me?" Rias asked as she brought herself into Xenovia, their faces inches from each other as Rias played with her acolyte's blue hair.

"If I might ask mistress, why me?" Xenovia asked.

"Because Irina told me all about the little escapades you two and the other girls would have." Rias replied as Xenovia blushed with shame.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Rias said. "Even women of God have urges. It's only natural."

"Thank you, mistress." Xenovia said. "And yes, I will help you."

"And this will all be our little secret." Rias confirmed.

Xenovia regained her composure and her usual serious expression returned. Suddenly, Rias enclosed on her and locked lips with her. Her brief surprise quickly dissipated as she returned the kiss longingly. The two busty babes moaned as they passionately tongued each other's mouths. Xenovia brought her hands behind Rias, running her hands through her endlessly long red hair. Rias brought her hands down to palm and knead Xenovia's ass. They continued making out for about ten minutes before Xenovia suddenly broke their kiss.

"Mistress, do you think we should go somewhere more private and comfortable?" Xenovia asked.

"Of course! I don't know what I was thinking!" Rias said. "We don't want someone walking in on us."

"I'm sure Issei would love to walk in on us." Xenovia joked making Rias chuckle.

The two girls managed to sneak their way into the girls locker room at the school. It was Summer Vacation, so they knew nobody would interrupt them. They both undressed, their massive, bouncy tits jiggling like jello with even the slightest movement. The sight of each other naked drove them both insane with lust, to the point where they couldn't take it anymore and collided into each other, resuming their makeout session. They twisted tongues for about five minutes before Xenovia pushed Rias into the showers and lowered her head to suck on her gigantic tiddies. Rias then reached her hands over to two seperate nozzles to turn the shower heads on. The two beauties were drenched in seconds as Xenovia switches to suck on Rias's right breast.

Rias moaned as Akeno flicked her tongue against her nipple while kneading her left breast and pinching that nipple. Xenovia then lowered herself down even more until she was face to face with Rias's lovely pussy. She didn't waste any time and dove her lips and tongue right in. Rias nearly screamed upon contact, her hands on Xenovia's head, pushing her lust crazed acolyte further into her cunt. Xenovia slurped, kissed, licked and even bit as Rias's clit, overwhelming her mistress with pleasure. She then brought her fingers into the mix, sliding one, then two, then three, then four and then her entire fist in and out of Rias's entrance. Rias screamed bloody murder as her face flushed and the pleasure was so overwhelming that she couldn't even catch enough breath to tell Xenovia that she was about to cum. She moaned as she squirted all over Xenovia's face, hair, breasts amd stomach. Xenovia finally pulled out as the two babes laid in a pool of shower water and Rias's juices, desperately trying to catch their breath.

"Wow..." Rias said. "That's just what I need. To build up vaginal stamina so I can stand against Akeno's pussy. Thank you, dear."

"It was more than my pleasure, mistress." Xenovia said. "Now where were we?"

The shower pelted down on them, matting Rias's long, flowing crimson hair to her back as Rias pounced on Akeno, knocking her to the tiled ground as Rias got down on her stomach and ate Xenovia out, making her moan.

"Just returning the favor." Rias said with a chuckle. "It wouldn't be fair if I was the only one getting my pussy stimulated."

Rias rammed her tongue into Xenovia's cunt, licking and spitting into it as Xenovia cried out in pleasure and pulled on Rias's beautiful wet hair. Her hair being pulled sent Rias over the edge as she serviced her acolyte's ripe pussy. It only took about two minutes until Xenovia soaked Rias's face and hair with her pussy juice and they once again pulled back to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry, mistress" Xenovia said in between breaths. "My pussy isn't as resiliant as yours or Akeno's."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, dear." Rias said. "You taste delightful and your pussy eating skills may even rival Akeno's."

"Thank you, mistress." Xenovia said as she pulled Rias down on top of her, shoving her tongue into her mouth as their breasts and pussies collided into each other.

The two Goddesses humped each other while making out as the shower pelted them. They continued for about ten minutes until Xenovia came and then Rias about three minutes later. Finally, they decided to call it a night. They turned the shower off, dried off and before they got dressed, Xenovia suddenly had an epiphany.

"Mistress, if I may, I have a few ideas for how you can go about your rematch with Akeno." Xenovia said.

"What did you have in mind, dear?" Rias asked.

Xenovia then whispered into Rias's ear as she played with the redhead's flowing locks. Rias could barely keep herself from giggling as she heard Xenovia's proposal.

"Oh, you dirty slut." Rias teased as she gave Xenovia a kiss.

"Well, what do you think?" Xenovia asked as she ran her fingers through her mistress's hair.

"I think I'll do just that." Rias said.

The two girls hugged, kissed for about thirty seconds and then finally got dressed and left, eager for the day of the rematch.


	4. Rossweisse

As Summer Vacation was nearing a close, the female teacher had organized a little gift for the male students. A bikini car wash. The boys stared intently as they ogled their gorgeous teachers getting drenched and rubbing their scantily clad bodies all over the cars. Rossweisse in particular attracted a lot of attention. She usually wanted her students to take her seriously and treat her with respect but she just couldn't deny how much she loved her students drooling over her. Maybe one lucky boy might even get the privilege of fucking her. The car wash came to an end as the crowd dispersed and Rossweisse, still in her bikini as she was the only teacher left, went into the garage to get changed as she saw the silhouette of a bikini clad girl sitting on the drenched car. She wondered what she was doing until she saw who it was.

"Akeno?" Rossweisse asked.

"In the flesh." Akeno replied. "And speaking of flesh, that was quite a show you put on."

"Well, I have to give my students more incentive to focus on me, don't I?" Rossweisse joked. "Now, what are you doing here? You're not a teacher."

"I just wanted something from you." Akeno said as she wondered behind Rossweiss and seductively played with her silver hair.

"Look, just because I don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm a lesbian." Rossweisse said trying to hide her blushing.

"But haven't you ever wondered what it's like?" Akeno said. "Rias and I played in the shower the other day and we had the time of our lives."

"Well...good for you." Rossweisse said, her knees getting weak from that image.

"And we're planning on doing it again very soon. Doesn't that make you wet?" Akeno said as she twirled her finger around Rossweisse's nipple.

Akeno then walked towards the hose in the garage, turned it on and showered herself with it, seductively stripping as her extremely long, raven hair was soaked and matted to her back. Rossweisse ogled her as she watched the water pour through her hair and her flawless body. Akeno then pointed the hose towards Rossweisse and sprayed her, making her shriek. Her bikini became see-through as Akeno doused her, soaking her long, luscious silver hair, hardening her already hard nipples even more. Rossweisse couldn't take it anymore and crashed into Akeno, ramming her tongue into the younger girl's mouth. Akeno was not surprised and immediately returned the kiss. They madeout lustully as Akeno showered them both with the hose.

Rossweisse broke the kiss as she grabbed a sponge and wrung it over her and Akeno's breasts, soaking them in bubbly soap water. Their hard nipples clashed together as they ran their fingers through each other's hair until Rossweisse yanked on Akeno's, making her grunt and forcing her head up.

"Fine." Rossweisse said in a stern tone. "You wanna fuck, bitch? Then let's fuck!"

"Bring it on!" Akeno replied.

Akeno pushed Rossweisse down to the ground as they got into a scizzor position and began riding each other's ripe cunts. They squeezed each other's tits as they literally put their backs into fucking each other senseless. Rossweisse, being the lexx experienced of the two, came fairly soon whereas Akeno came about two minutes later. Rossweisse then dove on top of Akeno, tackling her to the ground as their breasts and nipples battled alongside their ravenous tongues. As Rossweisse sucked on her tongue, Akeno grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it over both of them, the cold making their nipples even harder. Akeno pulled Rossweisse's hair, making her break the kiss.

"Eat me, slut!" Akeno demanded as she forced Rossweisse's head down into her pussy.

Rossweisse immediately went down on Akeno, eating her out like nobody's business. Akeno blushed and moaned as the TILF lapped at her clit, pulling her silver hair as she grabbed the hose again just to shower the two of them again. After about four minutes of pussy-eating, Akeno squirted straight into Rossweisse's face and hair, drenching her even further.

"How did you like that, bitch?!" Rossweisse mocked.

"Not as much as you'll like this." Akeno said.

She then grabbed Rossweisse, turned her around and lowered her head down into Rossweiss's pussy, licking her out and fingering her with one hand while kneading her breasts with the other. Rossweisse did not expect this and was overwhelmed with pleasure. She pulled Akeno's long wet hair with both hands while the younger girl ate her out. After about two minutes, Rossweisse squirted all over the place, especially all over Akeno. Akeno then kissed Rossweisse, sharing the taste of her juices with hair as she pinched her nipples and palmed her ass. She then forced her crotch on Rossweisse's face, knocking her to the ground as the silver haired TILF ate her pussy again. Akeno turned around to lower her face to Rossweisse's pussy as they engaged in a ferocious 69. They licked, slurped, bit, fingered and fisted each other for at least half an hour, both of them repeatedly dousing the other girl with their tasty juices. They lost track of who came the most until finally, Rossweisse couldn't take anymore and pushed Akeno off of her.

"Looks like I win." Akeno said between breaths.

"That was incredible." Rossweisse said. "Maybe next year I'll see if any female students want to see the car wash."

"I'm sure they will." Akeno said as she laid her face into Rossweisse's shoulder.

The two beauties kissed and played with each other's hair for a bit until Akeno got up, thanked Rossweisse for the practice and Rossweisse wished her luck in her rematch with Rias.


	5. Rematch: Prelude

A month had passed and the day of the rematch had at last arrived. Rias had rented a large mansion and customized it to fit what she had in mind for this rematch. She waited patiently in the foyer for Akeno to arrive, already naked. She played with herself as the anticipation was too much. Finally, Akeno walked in the door, naked herself as she and Rias stared each other down in lust. They came close to each other and kissed, playing with each other's hair.

"The time has finally come." Rias said.

"It won't be the only thing coming." Akeno joked. "Now, let's fuck."

"Wait." Rias said. "I need to explain the rules first."

"Rules?" Akeno asked.

"Yes." Rias answered. "Xenovia gave me a lot of very interesting ideas."

"First of all, the entire house is full of hidden cameras that should capture every delicious angle of our game."

"Ohhhh." Akeno purred. "You naughty little slut."

"The videos aren't just for our enjoyment." Rias said. "They'll be shown to Issei and he'll be the judge of who won?"

"I thought whoever outlasted the other would win." Akeno said in a disappointed tone as she played with Rias's hair.

"We will go until one of us can't anymore." Rias corrected. "But stamina won't be the deciding factor. Our boyfriend will choose whose performance he thinks was better and who turned him on more."

"Oh, I see." Akeno said. "So, why this big mansion?"

"We will stay here for an entire week." Rias said. "We will fuck, dominate, get dominated, humiliate and degrade each other in every possible manner that there is."

Akeno moaned as Rias flicked her nipples.

"There will be everything. Messy foodfights, wrestling, messy wrestling in all kinds of different substances, kissing, fingering, fisting, groping, licking, sucking, riding, 69, hair-pulling, titfighting, showers, mud, oil, baths, massages, swimming out in the pool, masturbating, squirting each other and God knows what else."

"Oh, you little slut!" Akeno said in surprise. "I never knew you had it in you!"

"Xenovia gave me most of these ideas, actually." Rias said.

"Oh?" Akeno asked. "Seems our little church girl has quite the other side to her."

"As I was saying." Rias said. "We will embrace our inner sluts and put on the greatest marathon show of Issei's life. He'll watch all of it. And for the record, while we can take breaks whenever we want, we can each go after our oppnent whenver we desire, whether they're on break or not. The sexfighting could happen anywhere, anytime, for any reason, using anything we can get our hands on to exploit and objectify each other."

"Ohhhh, baby..." Akeno moaned.

"And the winner will get to have Issei to themselves for an entire week." Rias said. "They can allow the loser to join in and be the sub if they wish."

"Good." Akeno said. "I'll have Issei blowing loads in me and I'll let you lick it out."

"In your dreams!" Rias retorted. "I'll have Issei drench me in his cum and you'll lick me clean!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Akeno asked. "Let's get on with it!"

"Alright, whore!" Rias said. "The marathon sexfight to end all marathon sexfights begins now!"


	6. Kissfight

U"So, what's first on the agenda?" Akeno asked as she undid her ponytail and let her flowing locks down and both beauties stripped down to nothing.

"First things first..." Rias said. "A long, passionate kissfight."

The girls didn't waste any time as they immediately brought their mouths together and made out like horny teenagers. They pressed their massive breasts together as their tongues wrestled lustfully, one hand palming the other girl's ass cheeks, the other hand in the other girl's hair. They ram their tongues all throughout each other's mouths and lips, sometimes stopping to suck on them as the room filled with the sounds of slurping and lips popping. The girls moaned, their pussies soaking as they kissed lovingly, running their hands through each other's soft, luscious locks as they tongued each other like sex starved animals. They closed their eyes as their bodies gave into the pleasure, their nipples jabbing into each other, their drenched cunts sliding together, their tongues twisting and battling for dominance. Eventually, both girls finally stopped to try and catch their breath after kissing for half an hour.

"You're not bad but no one kisses like I do!" Akeno boasted.

"Please! I could outkiss you and all the other girls at the same time in my sleep!" Rias replied.

"Then bring it, bitch!" Akeno challenged.

"C'mere and kiss me, slut!" Rias said.

They resumed tongue kissing, their competitive spirits ignited. They kissed with far more ferocity than before, the first round just being a warmup. They slammed bodies together and pulled hair as Akeno grabbed Rias's tongue with her lips and passionately sucked on it like she does with Issei's dick. Not even trying to control her saliva, she drooled over Rias's face, letting it drip down to her buxom chest. The girls' pussies ached for stimulation but that would come later. Right now, they had to outkiss their rival and the idea of their boyfriend watching them just turned them on even more.

Rias finally managed to corner Akeno's tongue and began sucking on it longingly, mimicking her rival's earlier actions. Akeno moaned as her best friend and sexual rival dominated her tongue. She would've loved nothing more than to just fuck Rias's brains out right then and there and she knew for a fact that Rias wanted to do the same to her but this was a competition first. Rias slurped Akeno's tongue over and over again until Akeno finally pulled back, signaling her forfeit.

"I win!" Rias cheered as she hopped up and down, her tits bouncing with her.

"You are an amazing kisser" Akeno admitted. "But we've got a whole week of debauchery ahead of us."

"You're right, babe." Rias agreed. "So, let's not waste any time."


	7. FingerFight

"Our next sexual battle..." Rias began "Will be...a fingering contest!"

"Ohhhh..." Akeno said with lust.

"We will use our fingers to pleasure each other until one of us can't go on anymore" Rias explained. "Of course, the two of us just finger fucking each other would be boring. We are allowed to make out, play with each other's hair, grab each other's tits and asses, etc. but one hand must be in the other girl's pussy at all times".

"Sounds lovely" Akeno commented. "I'll finger fuck you until you can't walk for a week!"

"Then c'mere and play with my pussy already, bitch!" Rias challenged.

The girls got close enough so they could both finger each other in a comfortable position. They kissed passionately for about a minute to get each other nice and moist and as if reading their rival's mind, they both dove their hands down into the other girl's honey pot, moaning with pleasure into each other's mouths as their tongues battled for dominance and their other hand groped in their opponent's long, luscious, flowing hair. They ruthlessly assaulted each other's pussies, flexing their fingers, balling their hands into fists, pushing in and out, until Akeno found Rias's G spot and dove in, causing the redhead to break their kiss and moaned as her rival pleasured her. To get payback, Rias found Akeno's clit and pinched like she never pinched before, making the raven haired fallen angel moan in return.

The buxom babes resumed their kissing session while keeping this up, this time their tongues brutally wrestled as the girls drooled over each other's massive tiddies, their nipples stabbing into each other. Their other hand reaching into their rival's hair to tug and pull to try and sustain themselves under their opponent's pleasure technique. They sucked on each other's tongues, yanked each other's hair, sometimes slapped their rival's bulbous ass and kept this up for almost an hour. They had each came about two or three times. They lost track. This wasn't about making the other girl cum first. It was a battle of endurance and more importantly, a battle to entertain their boyfriend. Thoughts of him jerking off to their display kept them motivated. They loved to put on a show for their man.

After another mutual orgasm, the girls seperated for air. Their faces, asses and pussies were all beet red. They were both exhausted and they both inew it but neither girl was backing down. Rias and Akeno were best friends and fuck buddies but they were extremely competitive and determined. They caught their breath and ogled each other's naked and disheveled form, just the sight of their rival making them wet for each orher again but they simultaneously said the same word...

"Breaktime"

"There's a hot tub out back" Rias said seductively.

"Enchantè" Akeno agreed.

Both girls walked out into the backyard, giggling and touching each other as they went to take a nice, relaxing dip knowing Issei won't mind watching them soak in a hot tub and play with each other casually before resuming their debaucherous contest.


	8. Breaktime

The busty beauties went out back to the hot tub to relax themselves, ease their swollen nipples, pussies and tongues and most importantly to ogle each other's luscious bodies. The hot tub was massive, about 20 feet in both length and width. Still, the girls huddled close to each other as they lowered themselves into the hot water, moaning with ecstasy. Something they both knew they'd be doing a lot more of during their stay here.

As they settled in, they stared into the bright blue sky, their nipples extending as the hot water gave them goosebumps. Akeno reached out and began playing with Rias's soft, flowing, red hair. Rias closed her eyes in pleasure, showing clear enjoyment of the sensuality of the gesture. As Akeno ran her friend's locks through her fingers, she reached out with her other hand and started to knead Rias's bouncy, F cup breasts, pinching her nipples and making her moan.

"We're supposed to be on break." Rias said, trying to sound more annoyed than she actually was.

"I can't help it, babe." Akeno said. "Even I can't keep my hands off a body like yours"

"Save the kissing my ass for when I win." Rias teased.

"Just out of curiosity..." Akeno began. "What do you plan on doing with Issei if you do win?"

"Well, I'd have to punish him for letting you suck his dick when he knew it was supposed to be our night." Rias answered. "First, I'd tie his hands and feet to a chair, then I'd bring you in and start dominating you right in front of him."

"Watching us play with each other is supposed to be his punishment?" Akeno asked.

"Ah ah, not play around." Rias corrected. "I'll be dominating you and you'll just be going along with it. And remember, his hands and feet will be bound, so he can't gratify himself. I'll also pry his eyes open and force him to watch until he gets blue balls. It will be torture for him"

"Damn, girl." Akeno said as she continued to fondle Rias. "You can be pure evil sometimes."

"You love it, you slut." Rias said. "So, what will you do with him if you win?"

"Not as creative as yours, but I think I'll just bring you in with us, take a strapon dildo and he and I will DP you." Akeno explained.

"Oh, you dirty slut!" Rias teased.

"I'm still working out over who gets your mouth and who gets your pussy." Akeno teased back. "Which would you like?"

"Surprise me." Rias said as she reached out to play with Akeno's wet, raven hair.

"So..." Akeno began. "How would you dominate me as Issei watches?"

"Well, I'd set the mood immediately by shoving your face into my cunt and making you eat me out." Rias describes.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Akeno said as she grabbed Rias's head and forced under the water and into her crotch.

Rias was taken by surprise but immediately began lapping at her rival's snatch. Luckily, devil's can breathe underwater for insane amounts of time. She could hear Akeno moaning as she pleasured her best friend, ramming her tongue in and out like a small, wide, wet penis. She kept this up for about three minutes until she felt Akeno gyrate in orgasmic motion. Akeno finally let go of Rias's head and the redhead came back out of the water, dramatically flipping her beautiful mass of red hair back and splashing Akeno.

"No." Rias said as she wrapped her hands around Akeno's long, black hair. "It'll be more like this." She then pulled her rival's head underwater by her hair and forced her mouth onto her pussy in revenge.

Akeno managed to find Rias's clit with her tongue even underwater. She was an experienced pussy eater after all. She twirled it with her tongue, lapped at it and sucked on it, even biting it at times. Rias moaned loudly, enough for her submerged best friend to hear it underwater. After lapping at her clit for around three minutes, Rias's came. Akeno recognized those subtle body movements and Rias's orgasming voice anywhere. She ascended out of the water, flipping her flowing hair and splashing Rias in return, breathing heavily. As the two babes caught their breath, they stared at each other in bliss before coming together, their gigantic bazongas pressing together and their nipples stabbing into each other as their fingers played with the other girl's beautiful locks.

"So, how else would you dominate me?" Akeno asked. Her curiosity still not satisfied.

"Well..." Rias began as she grabbed Akeno's waist and pulled her in closer as she whispered in her rival's ear. "I'd tease him with a little bit of this."

Rias licked at Akeno's ear, making her best friend close her eyes in ecstasy. Rias lowered her hand to Akeno's plump ass, squeezing and kneading it while her other hand grabbed a handful of raven hair and began pulling. Akeno moaned as Rias violated her. For a brief moment, she considered losing on purpose just so she could experience this again but her competitive spirt slapped that out of her. She was determined to fuck her friend into submission for Issei's enjoyment and then to DP her along with him.

Akeno pulled Rias out from licking her ear and rammed her tongue into her rival's mouth. The sex rivals made out passionately, moaning as they sucked each other's tongues and used their hands to play with each other's boobs, asses, pussies and hair. They licked each other all over, relentless in their conviction before they finally separated. They smiled at each other before Akeno took her tongue out and licked Rias from chin to forehead. Rias giggled and did the same, licking Akeno but when she reached her mouth, she licked her friend from side to side, tasting her flawless skin. They kept this up for a while, trying to one-up each other with their little licking contest until their tongues met again but this time stayed out of their mouths. They pressed their tongues together, slurping and tasting each other, sometimes wrapping their lips around their rival's tongue and sucking hard like they were blowing their boyfriend.

"So, even though I was mad, I'm curious..." Rias began. "How were you blowing Issei?"

"It went something like this..." Akeno said as Rias stuck her tongue out.

Akeno began licking around Rias's tongue, bobbing it and pushing against it. Rias very much enjoyed this, knowing her tongue represented her boyfriend's dick. Akeno finished lapping at her best friend's tongue.

"Girl, you call that dick sucking?" Rias taunted. "Let me show you how a real woman pleasures her man"

Akeno stuck her tongue out and Rias immediately wrapped her lips around it and sucked it with vigor. Akeno giggled a bit as this actually slightly tickled. She didn't even know that the tongue could be ticklish. Rias moaned passionately as she almost swallowed Akeno's tongue, occasionally stopping her sucking to lap at it with her own tongue. After a while, she pulled back and the girls were left moaning again. They were soaking wet and not just because of the hot tub, so they rushed towards each other and began making out again while their hands groped and pawed at everything they could.

Eventually, they realized that they were close to cumming again. They already made each other cum once with their underwater cunnilingus and they mutually decided to save the rest for the competition. They also decided that breaktime was over and it was best to get out of the water before they start to prune.

"So, what's next?" Akeno asked.

"Well, your talk of DPing me got me hot, so how about a strapon contest?" Rias offered.

"Oh, sounds like fun." Akeno said.

"We each get to fuck the other with a strapon." Rias explained. "We set a timer, which will stop when the girl getting fucked cums. Whoever takes longer to cum will win."

"I thought this contest was all about giving Issei a show." Akeno said.

"It is." Rias explained. "But that doesn't mean we can't test each other for our own competitive spirit.

"Alright, slut! Bring it on!" Akeno proclaimed.

"Let's fuck!" Rias declared. "I even have strapon colors to match our hair."

"Ohhh..." Akeno purred excitingly.


	9. Strapon Fight: End of Day One

After the two busty beauties dried off and relaxed their aching erogenous zones, Rias guided Akeno into a gym-like room. It was matted and had plenty of space for the two rivals to fuck each other to oblivion for their boyfriend's entertainment. Akeno looked around while Rias left the room for a bit and came back with strapon dildos. A red one for Rias and a black one for Akeno. Like she said, they matched their hair colors. The two voluptuous babes just smiled at each other without saying a word. As if they read each other's minds, they played rock paper scissors to decide who gets fucked doggy style first. The first few rounds were ties but eventually, Akeno won with paper over rock.

"Okay, so let me make sure I understand the rules." Akeno said. "I get to keep fucking you with a strapon while a timer goes and the round ends when you tap out. Whoever has the longer time wins. Is that right?"

"You got it, babe." Rias acknowledged. "But we don't just have to fuck each other. Kissing, nipple play, hair pulling, ass slapping, etc. are all allowed. Sexfighting is a battle of not just power but endurance. You have to fuck hard and be able to get fucked just as hard. That's what makes sexfighting such an amazing experience."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, hun." Akeno said. "Now bend over and let me ravage that pussy!"

Rias cooed at Akeno's boldness and obeyed. She bent over, shaking her plump ass at her rival in order to tease her while Akeno attached the strapon to her crotch. Rias held still while Akeno grabbed her hips and without warning, she penetrated her best friend's pussy, making her yelp. She was slow and teasing at first, carefully pulling in and out, making Rias moan, giving her chills. Akeno reached down with both hands, one kneading Rias's breasts, the other pulling her long, luscious red hair as she increased her speed. Rias was in heaven. She was hoping to be in this same position with Issei on the night of their anniversary had Akeno not interfered. Akeno once again increased her speed, now fucking Rias as fast as she could, shoving her fingers in the redheads mouth. She spanked Rias with her other hand, hearing her rival moan as her tongue wrestled with Akeno's fingers.

Akeno then bent down, pressing her massive tatas on Rias's back, her red hair tickling her nipples as she continued to penetrate her rival. She removed her fingers from Rias's mouth and replaced them with her tongue. The two rivals passionately made out while Akeno slipped the rubber cock in and out of her pussy rapidly. Rias would've screamed in orgasm many times by now had Akeno not kept occupying her mouth. Akeno pinched her nipples, yanked her hair and slapped her ass while not slowing down in the slightest. She was like a humping machine. Rias hoped Issei was enjoying the show. He always loved watching her dominate and get dominated by other women. She was sure he wished he was in Akeno's place right about now too.

After what felt like hours of being fucked, Rias finally tapped out and the two girls separated, trying to catch their breath. As they regained their energy, the each shot the other naughty grins before in the blink of an eye, Rias put on her red strapon, bent Akeno over and began fucking her in the exact same way. Akeno squealed in shock and then in pleasure as she was given a taste of her own medicine. Rias fucked her as hard and deep as she could and unlike Akeno, didn't even bother with teasing or slowness. She wrapped her arm around Akeno's extremely long hair and yanked, again making her squeal. Rias rapidly spanked Akeno as she fucked her rival into submission. Aleno was at a complete loss. She had no idea Rias had this in her. Just as she thought Rias couldn't possibly dominate her anymore, Rias wrapped her arms around Akeno's chest, just under her tiddies and pulled her up, ramming her tongue into Akeno's mouth as she now fucked her upright. The two beauties tongue wrestled as Rias continued to penetrate Akeno. Her speed was so rapid that Akeno couldn't even orgasm without her rival slowing down. Eventually, Akeno could take no more and finally tapped out.

Once again, the busty babes pulled apart, breathing heavily as they rested their ripe, swollen pussies. As they rested, they both noticed something. Neither of them had remembered to set the timer. They laughed at each other for making such a silly mistake, embraced and lovingly kissed. Despite their rivalry and their insane sexual competition that was nowhere near over yet, they were still best friends, still loved each other and were willing to share everything, including their boyfriend and each other. They stopped making out and stared into their rival's eyes longingly.

"So, what now?" Akeno asked. "Do we call it a tie? Or do we do it again with the timers?"

"I have a better idea." Rias said seductively. "Wait right here, babe." She kissed Akeno and then got up and left.

Akeno laid down in wait, touching herself until Rias came back, holding a double-ended dildo, one side being red, the other being black.

"Forget the timers." Rias said. "We're gonna penetrate each other with this until one of us either gives up or passes out. I fuck you with the red end, you fuck me with the black end."

"I'm game." Akeno agreed. "Now c'mere and let's fuck!"

They stood in front of each other and positioned the bicolored dildo in front of their pussies before Rias gently inserted the black side inside of her while Akeno did the same with the red side. The two beauties cooed as the giant dildo penetrated them. They each got a good feel of their end before getting comfortable and giving each other bedroom eyes that Issei usually has to do something amazing in order to have them shot his way. They humped into each other, making them both squeal. The dildo was enormous but both girls were able to handle it getting pushed inside of them so much that they were now face to face and tit to tit.

"Damn..." Akeno said. "How loose does your pussy have to be to handle something like this?"

"Look who's talking." Rias shot back. "I can stick my entire fist inside of you, slut."

"Bitch!"

"Cunt!"

Akeno then pulled Rias by her hair into her lips, sloppily tongue-kissing her, which Rias fiercely reciprocated as they continued to hump each other with the dildo. Rias yanked Akeno's hair in turn as they kept this up for what they didn't know was hours and hours. They had repeatedly squirted and sprayed each other with their pussy juice as they relentlessly tongue-wrestled, neither of them giving up or showing any signs of exhaustion. They just kissed and fucked and kissed and fucked and kissed and fucked long into the night, only briefly pausing to insult each other, pull hair, spank asses, knead breasts, etc.

They had kept going with this repetitive rhythm for six hours until finally, the limitations of their bodies caught up with them and they both fell to the side, barely enough energy to move as they moaned and panted. They looked up at the clock, realizing that it was now past midnight. They'd been kissing and fucking each other for a quarter of a day. Once again, they smiled and laughed at how carried away they got by their competitive spirit.

"I hope Issei realizes how lucky he is." Akeno said. "Having babes like us for girlfriends that are willing to fuck each other into oblivion for his viewing pleasure."

"You know he loves and respects us." Rias replied teasingly. "And this just proves how much we love him in turn." Akeno rolled towards her and hugged her lovingly.

"C'mon, babe." Akeno said. "This little contest of our's is just as much for us as it is for him." Akeno kissed her.

"Quite true." Rias admitted. "Now let's go to bed and get some rest. This was just the first day of a long week that will put our womanhood to the ultimate test."

"What about this?" Akeno asked. "Do we call it a tie?"

"Sure." Rias agreed. "But we have a long week ahead of us. I'm still gonna fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

"I was gonna say the same thing, skank!" Akeno teased. They playfully wrestled and kissed for a bit before getting up and leaving.

They got into bed, cuddling each other while making out until they finally drifted off into sleep, excited for the erotic competition that the next day would bring.


	10. Food Fight: Start of Day Two

The gorgeous raven bombshell stirred awake to find her sex rival not in bed with her. Curious to find where she was and what she was up to, Akeno got up and stretched, moaning in that sexy voice of hers and not bothering to get dressed for obvious reasons. She combed her long, luscious jet black hair and brushed her teeth in the bathroom attached to the bedroom and as she went through the doorway, she smelled something delicious, realizing that Rias was in the kitchen making something.

She walked downstairs to find Rias wearing nothing but an apron as she cheerfully hummed a tune while she made breakfast, although it looked more like desert. Akeno looked around to see nothing but pies, cakes, bottles of maple and chocolate syrup, sticks of butter, custard, milk, plates of whipped cream, eggs, chocolate pudding and caramel. Akeno also noticed a small, inflatable pool big enough for only about two. She immediately began to piece together what Rias had in mind but decided to play along anyway because she knew Issei would love it.

Akeno snuck up behind Rias and grabbed her massive jubblies, making the redheaded babe squeal in surprise and pleasure before realizing what was happening and moaning as her best friend fondled her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" Rias said seductively. "I was up since five AM making all of this for you."

Akeno looked at the clock and realized that it was 9:30 AM. Rias spent four and a half hours making this feast of sweetness. Just looking at it made her feel like she was about to have a sugar rush.

"Aww, you're such a good friend." Akeno teased as she palmed Rias's perfect ass. "Before we eat though, what are we gonna do today?"

"You'll see. Turn around for me and close your eyes. No peaking." Rias said as Akeno complied.

Rias guided Akeno around the room, pinching her nipples in retaliation for Akeno molesting her from behind. Akeno blushed as she was sat down in a rubbery feeling surface, realizing that she was in the inflatable pool, still not opening her eyes or saying a word. She could hear Rias walking barefoot on the tiled kitchen floor and then heard something metallic move. She knew what was coming. Rias and her had talked about doing something like this for a while now. She only hoped Issei would enjoy the show.

"Okay, babe. Open your eyes." Akeno did just that only to be greeted with Rias shoving a pie straight into her face, giggling like the slutty little school girl she was.

The white cream of the pie went flying everywhere, dripping down into Akeno's cleavage and getting stuck in her hair. Rias continued to giggle as she pushed the pie into her rival's face for a few more seconds before letting Akeno breathe. The raven slut opened her mouth in surprise as she too giggled before Rias took another pie and then smashed it into the back of Akeno's head, shampooing the cream into her long, luscious black hair. Rias massaged and pulled her best friend's hair sensually, making Akeno moan before she took yet another pie and smushed it into Akeno's boobs, hardening her pink nipples from the cold cream, making Akeno shriek from the chills. She loved being assaulted with pies and feeling the soft, delicious cream in her skin and hair. That being said, she was perfectly willing to share the messiness with her sex rival.

Akeno grabbed Rias and yanked her into the pool with her, making the redhead goddess shriek as she fell on top of her pie covered friend. Akeno rubbed her cream caked hands all over Rias, massaging the substance into her breasts, ass, thighs and face and shampooing it into her hair like she had done to her. The girls massaged each other and moaned as Rias bent down to kiss Akeno. They madeout and licked each other's tongues and faces, cleaning each other up while also smearing each other further. They briefly paused to get a good look at each other. Both were covered in cream from head to toe. Not a single inch of them was clean. They laughed out loud at the other.

"Look at all the cream in your hair!" Akeno laughed. "You look like Rossweisse!"

"Look who's talking!" Rias countered. "You look like fifty guys blew their loads all over you all at once!"

The two cream covered beauties laughed at each other before Rias reached for the sink, pulled the hose out and sprayed Akeno with water, making her yelp in surprise. They wanted to be clean of the cream before continuing their food fight. It would be a cycle of messing and washing. After Akeno was washed of the cream, she grabbed the hose from Rias and sprayed her back, hosing her down all over. After she was cleaned, Akeno put the hose back in the sink. Both girls were soaked, their extremely long. wet hair matted to their backs. They couldn't resist each other and pounced together, passionately kissing as their hands were all over each other. Akeno's right hand was buried in Rias's hair while her left hand palmed the redhead's ass while Rias's right hand groped Akeno's breasts while her left hand pulled her raven hair. They made out and pawed at each other for a few minutes while they dried. Akeno opened her eyes while kissing Rias, seeing the chocolate syrup on the counter. As she and Rias tongued each other's mouths, Akeno grabbed already opened bottle of chocolate syrup and broke her kiss with Rias before pouring the delicious substance all over Rias's head, making her squeal from the sudden sensation.

"You cunt!" Rias said barely holding back her laughter.

She grabbed a bottle or maple syrup and poured it over Akeno's head, letting the sweet smelling substance drip down through Akeno's flowing, raven locks. The girls giggled adorably as they sprayed each other all over with syrup. Akeno tackle Rias and ripped off the cap to her bottle, completely dousing the redhead in chocolaty goodness. Rias in turn ripped off the cap from her bottle and dumped the contents onto Akeno. They laughed sensually as they rubbed each other, shampooing the sweet contents into their hair, moaning and purring. They hoped their boyfriend was enjoying this as much as they were. Rias then grabbed two eggs from the counter, cracked them and rubbed the yolks into Akeno's hair. Akeno then took two eggs and cracked them on Rias's head, shampooing them in. They laughed as they egged each other over and over again. By the time they ran out of eggs, both girls looked as if they'd been bukkaked.

They had realized that they didn't clean themselves yet but they didn't care. Akeno grabbed a handful of cake and smooshed it into Rias's pussy, making her moan. Rias grabbed another handful and returned the favor. They rubbed the cake all over each other, their nipples, butt cheeks, egg soaked hair, faces, everything. They looked disheveled and barely recognizable by the time they ran out of cake.

"You look thirsty, babe." Akeno said as she grabbed a gallon of milk and splashed Rias in the fave with it.

The girls resumed their sensual laughter as they splashed each other with milk, once again whiteness began to cover them like in their pie fight. Their hair was soaked and smelled of sweetness, matting to their backs. Rias saw the plates of whipped cream, grabbed Akeno by her hair and smushed the plate into her luscious black locks. Akeno then pulled Rias's hair and did the same. They absolutely covered each other's hair with whipped cream, to the point where they both resembled Rossweisse. They were starting to get tired before noticing what was left. Glass containers of chocolate pudding, custard, caramel sauce and butter.

The two lovely sex rivals gave each other devious grins before they quickly dipped their hands into the substances and began rubbing and shampooing them into each other, groping the other girl's erogenous zones and leaving no skin uncoated. Akeno rubbed butter all over Rias's tits. Rias shampooed Akeno's hair with caramel sauce. Akeno massaged custard into Rias's plump ass. Rias painted Akeno all over with chocolate pudding. They kept this up for they didn't know how long until both battling babes reached for something else to humiliate their sex rival with and realized that there was nothing left. They looked at each other. Both beauties completely slathered with egg, butter, whipped cream, chocolate and maple syrup, pudding, caramel sauce and custard. They both laughed hysterically before calming down to catch their breath. Rias was about to reach for the sink hose to clean themselves up but Akeno had a better idea.

She bent her head down and licked the sweet substances from Rias's nipple, making her moan. Rias immediately took a licking to this. After Akeno licked her nipples clean, Rias did the same to her friend and they proceeded to clean each other with their tongues like cats. They even licked each other's hair clean. After their long mutual tongue bath, the girls laid their heads on each other's shoulders for a bit, resting. Their hair still smelled like deserts but they could fix that with an actual shower later.

"That was fun." Akeno said. "What's next?"

"Oh, this is just the beginning." Rias said deviously. "Yesterday was just us getting warmed up. Each other day will have a the,e and today is wet and messy day. I've got a nice mud puddle outside for us to wrestle each other in."

"You're on, bitch!" Akeno said.

The girls got out of their desert coated kiddie pool and went outside to get down and dirty.


	11. Mud Wrestling

The girls walked out to the backyard, where the mud pit was waiting for them. It was a hole in the ground that Rias had her servants dig up, fill with dirt and then spray with a hose until the dirt turned to nice, viscous mud for her to wrestle Akeno in. The backyard was massive. The size of three football fields at least and therefore, the mud pit was also large. Big enough for all of Issei's girlfriends to wrestle in, which Rias likely did on purpose in case any of the other girls step out of line or as birthday/Christmas gifts for her boyfriend.

Without saying a word, the girls, having just cleaned themselves up from their food fight, were ready to render that pointless by getting down and dirty for their boyfriend's viewing pleasure yet again. The naked babes each waited on one side of the mud pit, facing each other, ready to dive in. They sultrily grinned at each other, before Akeno held three fingers in the air, then two and finally one before the busty beauties both dived into the mud at the same time, splashing it all over the place. The mud was so viscous and deep, that it took them a few seconds to reemerge from it, flipping their drenched hair as they surfaced. They giggled like the slutty schoolgirls they were as they approached each other, struggling to move through the thick substance. It was like trying to swim through mashed potatoes.

Finally, the sex rivals made contact and tried to grapple each other. Akeno grabbed Rias by her thin hips and tried to supplex her into the mud while Rias assaulted Akeno's breasts, pinching her mud covered nipples and bouncing them all around. From all the threesomes they had with Issei, Rias knew how much Akeno loved to have her tits get roughed up. Still, Akeno resisted and finished her supplex, dropping Rias into the mud, making her shriek. Rias surfaced and the girls kept giggling as the redhead tackled the raven, splashing the mud around even more. The girls moaned and grunted as they grappled, pulled hair, grabbed asses and tits and tried to hold their rival down for ten seconds like in actual wrestling.

Their hands in each other's mud caked hair, the girls pressed their flawless tiddies together and then their tongues. They slurped and sucked on each other's organs, as their hands came down to finger their rival's pussy while the other hand squeezed and scratched at the other girl's ass. They continued this for a bit until Rias wrapped her arms around Akeno, spun her around and dropped her into the mud, her knee on the raven's pussy as she held Akeno's leg in the air and held her there with her face in the mud for about four seconds before Akeno slipped away and dove towards Rias, smashing her basketball sized breasts into the redhead's face as she knocked her rival down, the mud splashing all around.

Akeno kneeled on Rias's back, holding her down for six seconds before her rival flipped her over onto her back. The girls gained a fierce look in their eyes as they got into a little splash fight. The mud was viscous enough for Akeno to grab two handfuls of it and spread it all over Rias's breasts, making her moan. Rias then grabbed a massive handful of mud and spanked Akeno, making her shriek as the redhead caked her flawless ass with the substance. Akeno then took another two handfuls of mud and smashed them into Rias's face, shampooing her hair with it. Rias did the same until both of them were soon covered head to toe in mud. They stopped for a second to look at each other and giggle before Akeno grabbed Rias and then dove backwards, bringing them both deeper into the mud.

They wrestled with everything they had, Rias grabbing Akeno's hair and pulling, massaging her opponent's pussy as the raven moaned. Akeno then wrapped both legs around Rias's head in a scissor lock and flipped them over, Rias countering by getting up and dropping Akeno into the mud with her legs still wrapped around her rival's head. Rias took advantage of this, holding Akeno by one leg as she tribbed her, rubbing their cunts together. Akeno got up before the ten second countdown could finish and they rubbed pussies until both girls orgasmed and they lustfully kissed each other. Rias smiled a devilish grin and dove into Akeno as they kissed, their breasts still mashing together. Akeno, still in a state of euphoria from her orgasm, did not have enough energy to fight back. Rias held her down for ten seconds, making her the winner of the mud wrestling match. The girls finally separated and tried to catch their breath. They looked at the mess they made of each other and laughed.

"Shower?" Rias asked.

"You know it, babe" Akeno answered.

The backyard had an outdoor shower, a huge one. Big enough for all of Issei's girlfriends to bathe in and have a lesbian orgy. There were two shower heads but Rias and Akeno decided to share one. They sighed with pleasure as the warm water poured down onto them and cleaned them of the mud. They fondled and pawed each other lustfully, shampooing the mud from each other's long, beautiful hair. They madeout for a few minutes before going into the jacuzzi to relax. They came together again, licking each other's mouths and tongues, their hands in their best friend's hair. As they loved each other passionately, Akeno broke their kiss and signaled for Rias to get up and and sit on the edge of the tub. Rias understood. Since she won their mud wrestling match, Akeno was going to reward her with cunnilingus.

Rias did as she was told, getting up and sitting on the edge, her soaked hair dripping with water. Akeno got into position and first decided to tease Rias by giving her pussy some light kissing. Riss cooed at the attention before she lost patience and used her legs to pull Akeno's face deeper in. The raven got the message and finally began lustfully licking her rival's pink entrance. Rias groaned out loud as Akeno slurped and licked at her cunt. Rolling her tongue and bobbing at her clit like an apple at a Halloween party. After two minutes of this, Rias could take no more and came, straight into Akeno's mouth, tongue, lips, face and hair. The exhausted Rias went back into the tub to embrace Akeno. They kissed and relaxed in each other's arms for a few minutes, enjoying themselves and resting their weary bones and erogenous zones but it didn't take them too long until they got their energy back and wanted to resume their contest. They both could tell by the look in each other's eyes, that the other slut wanted more. They knew each other so well.

"I'm up for a good, old-fashioned sexfight, how about you?" Akeno asked.

"Of course, baby." Rias answered. "I've got a matted room and about 20 or 30 bottles of baby oil with our names on it".

"You're on, bitch. Let's fuck!" Akeno declared


	12. Oil Wrestling

The two busty babes walked together into the mansion's basement, where they found a massive room the size of gymnasium and with matted floors and walls just like one. Plenty of room for them to roll around while coated in oil from head to toe. Akeno looked around and saw two ropes next to each other, hanging from the ceiling. She put two and two together, realizing that the girls would pull the ropes and oil would shower over both of them. She gave Rias a sultry grin.

"Any rules for this particular event?" Akeno asked.

"Once we're nice and lubed up, we sex wrestle." Rias explained. "We both try to pin the other down and sexually dominate our opponent. I got this idea from a porn movie series that Issei and I love to watch. I love to tease him about reenacting it with the other girls."

"Well, now his fantasy will be at least partially fulfilled." Akeno said. "Maybe sometime we can invite Asia and the others here to give him a real show."

"I like the way you think, babe." Rias teased. "But for now, let's get to it."

The sex rivals each went under a rope, Akeno to the left, Rias to the right. At the same time, they pulled on their ropes, opening a panel in the ceiling and raining oil down on their heads, the thick viscous liquid poured down slowly, like syrup being poured from a bottle and doused the girls. They shrieked, cooed and giggled from the cool liquid enveloping them, giving them goosebumps and hardening their nipples. They moved around a bit to make sure, that every inch of their voluptuous bodies was coated in the substance. Finally, the oil stopped pouring, leaving them completely drenched, their hair matted to their backs, their skin gleaming from the glare of the lights and their nipples hard and pointed from the coolness.

They looked at each other longingly, approaching until their nipples gently collided, making them both close their eyes and grunt in pleasure. Rias snapped her fingers in placement of a bell and the two brought their faces closer together until their noses touched and their full lips were within inches of each other. Akeno reached her hand into Rias's oil soaked red locks and Rias did the same to Akeno's equally drenched black hair. They stared each other down for a few more seconds before Rias whipped her tongue out and slashed it across Akeno's lips. Akeno giggled and licked Rias's lips in return. They kept this up for a bit before their tongues finally entangled together. The girls lustfully tongue clashed before enclosing their mouths together for a passionate kissing session. They closed their eyes in pleasure as they lovingly made out for at least five minutes, their saliva dripping down into their colliding cleavages.

Rias broke the kiss, leaving Akeno with her mouth open and tongue out, wanting more before the redhead pushed her rival onto the matted floor and got on top of her, licking and suckling the raven's right nipple, her left hand pinching and pulling at Akeno's left nipple while her right hand was fingering Akeno's ripe pussy. Akeno moaned loudly, realizing that Rias has come a long way since their encounter in the bath on her and Issei's anniversary. She pulled her rival's hair to try and get her to stop suckling her breasts but Rias was firmly locked on, biting down, making Akeno scream. Rias knew that Akeno liked it rough and took complete advantage of that.

Rias unclamped her mouth from Akeno's tits and lowered her head to go down on her best friend and sexual rival. She didn't even bother with teasing as he tongue dove straight into Akeno's cunt, slurping the inside of her labia, licking her clit like a lollipop while her hands were up higher fondling Akeno's udders. The raven built up enough energy to wrap her legs around Rias's head. She then got up, throwing Rias to the floor on her back, basically sitting on her face. Rias's tongue was still inside of her, so she turned herself around and lowered down to start licking Rias's pussy, making it a 69.

The girls continued to lap at each other's pussies but since Rias had gone down on Akeno first, Akeno was the first to cum, squirting all over Rias's face and hair. About 30 seconds later, Riad also came, drenching Akeno in her juices. The girls got up and tried to catch their breath after that pussy munching marathon. After regaining their energy, this time, Akeno struck first, rushing behind Rias, wrapping her limbs around her rival's to trap her while she assaulted the redhead's entrance and rammed her tongue into Rias's mouth to entrap her further. Rias struggled to get out of this arrangement but couldn't. She was still too exhausted from the 69 battle. Rias knew why. Since Akeno came first, she also regained her energy first. It made perfect sense. She cursed herself for not preparing for that or she would have if her mouth wasn't full of Akeno's tongue.

Akeno stuck all five fingers inside her rival as her tongue relentlessly assaulted Rias's mouth. Rias knew she couldn't take much more of this but there was no way out. Her limbs were trapped by Akeno's, her pussy and mouth were being dominated. She accepted the inevitable. Still, Akeno was wise enough not to let her guard down to allow Rias to counterattack. After five minutes of this, Rias came yet again, squirting pussy juice everywhere like a fire hose. Akeno finally let her go as Rias fell to the ground in exhaustion but her rival wasn't done yet. Akeno sat on Rias's back, pulled her red hair, causing her to get back up only for Akeno to grab her boobs from behind. The raven fondled and bounced her best friend's jubblies, pinching her nipples and slapping them like squishy rubber balls.

Rias moaned out loud as her breasts were played with and her hair was pulled. Akeno was always a relentless, dominant lover but this was something else entirely. Akeno, still not letting go of Rias's hair, got in front of her rival and began suckling at her breasts, likely as revenge for Rias doing it to her at the start of the match. She enjoyed the taste of the redhead's nipples as she listfully licked, sucked and bit at them. Rias could take no more and collapsed as Akeno continued to dominate her and lowered her head to go down on Rias. The redhead then made a small grin, realizing that her rival fell for it hook, line and sinker. She did the same thing Akeno did to her earlier, wrapped her legs around her rival's head and used it as leverage to get on top. Akeno was so sure that the match was over that she never saw it coming.

Rias sat on Akeno's face and brought her hands back to finger her from behind until she saw her rival close her eyes in pleasure, realizing that now was the time for Rias to turn around and go down on the raven. She launched a full on assault on Akeno's pussy, licking, sucking, fingering, biting and even fisting it. Akeno was overwhelmed and too tired to eat Rias's pussy back with the same amount of vigor. She was so ripe down there that Rias just made her cum again and again and again, soaking the matted floors in her juices. Akeno could take no more and tapped out, surrendering the match to Rias. Rias threw her arms up in celebration before she too collapsed on top of Akeno. The two beauties kissed as they rested on each other.

"I dunno about you, babe, but I could use a break and some washing up." Akeno said.

"Same. Let's relax in the hot tub for a bit and then call it a day." Rias agreed.


	13. Question

I uploaded the oil wrestling chapter last night but it's not showing up for me. Can anyone else see it?


End file.
